Embedded imaging systems, such as boroscopes or endoscopes, may be used to view imaging information obtained within a volume of interest that may otherwise be difficult to access or view. For example, an endoscope may be inserted into the body of a patient for viewing an internal structure and/or process of the patient. As another example, a boroscope may be used to view images of difficult to access portions of a machine, building, or other structure (e.g., an interior portion of a length of piping or tubing). The portion of the embedded imaging system inserted into the volume of interest may be subject to size (e.g., diameter) restrictions, as too large a device may not be able to be inserted into certain volumes.
Such devices may use a solid state device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), to capture images within a volume of interest. However, CCDs, for example, may require framing information that is generated off-chip, thus resulting in increased size and/or cost requirements if such information is generated at the distal end of an embedded image system. Difficulties and/or challenges of providing embedded imaging systems of appropriate size may be exacerbated in applications utilizing increased resolution imaging techniques, such as high definition (HD).
For example, in embedded imaging applications it may be useful to have an efficient clocking scheme to drive an image capture device. However, in a boroscope, for instance, the cross-sectional diameter of a wiring harness may be subject to size guidelines or requirements regarding the number and/or size of cables with the wire harness to be limited. Additionally, the available volume for clocking solutions on a portion of the boroscope configured to be inserted within a volume of interest may be limited due to a small size of an imaging head of a cable or harness. If clocks are generated at a portion of the boroscope configured to be outside of the volume of interest and transmitted through the cable or harness, the cable or harness may need to be quite large to transmit such clocks, for example if the clocks are at relatively high frequencies, such as frequencies associated with high resolution (e.g., HD) applications.